nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Recon MKII
The Recon MKII is a Nerf blaster that was released in spring of 2016 under the N-Strike Modulus series. It comes packaged with a barrel extension, a detachable shoulder stock, a six dart clip, and six Elite Darts. Details The Recon MKII is a clip system blaster advertised as being a "4-in-1" blaster, due to its included accessories. It is compatible with both barrel extensions and detachable shoulder stocks. It has two tactical rails: one on the priming slide and one on the right side of the blaster. It advertises a firing range of up to ninety feet (twenty-seven meters). Official description History The Recon MKII was inspired by the N-Strike Retaliator , making it a successor of sorts. In part, and perhaps due to its name, it may also be considered a successor to the N-Strike Recon CS-6. The Recon MKII originally suffered from a design flaw where, because of the handguard in front of the handle, the Recon MKII only accepted six dart clips, twelve dart clips, and Flip Clips. Banana clips and eighteen dart clips fit in but could not be securely locked due to a protruding section that was blocked by the handguard. All drums, excluding the thirty-five dart drum, had even larger protruding sections that made it impossible for them to fit at all. This problem was later addressed by Hasbro and an updated, fixed version of the Recon was released. The fixed version and old version can be told apart by the barrel; the fixed version has five holes on the top (on each side), while the original version has only three. The original version is easily fixable by cutting off a plastic wall inside of the blaster in the front of the clip well. In 2019, the Recon MKII was re-released as the N-Strike Elite Recon CQ-12. This included new accessories and had a new, blue color scheme. Trivia *Some stock images of the Recon MKII have the words "Recon MKII" written in a different font than the actual product. * There are a couple of small differences between the older blaster core that was recalled and the newer core replacing that can be used to determine the version. ** It had been previously believed that new cores only came with barrel extensions where the tactical rail was ribbed to prevent use with attachments while old cores' barrel extensions did not have this ribbing. However some old blasters have been found packaged with this ribbing and likewise some new blasters have been found packaged without it, so the ribbing on the barrel extension can not be used to tell the version of the core. ** The front of the old core has a small protrusion near the bottom with a five-dot "dice" pattern on each side. This prevented attaching tall barrel extensions, such as the Mega Dart Barrel Extension from the Tri-Strike, to the Recon MKII. The new core has this protrusion removed to give the core a flat front. ** The new core has a sloped groove on the back of clip well to accept protrusions from larger clips and the sides of the well near the back have been straightened to accommodate the wider protrusions of drums. The old core has no groove and the sides bend towards each other towards the back. ** The hand guard on the new core is narrower to provide additional space for protrusions from larger clips. This creates a noticeably shorter sloped section at the bottom of the hand guard. Gallery Official videos Nerf Modulus Recon MK2 4-in-1 Blaster Commercial 2016 NERF - 'Modulus Recon MKII & Ion-Fire Blasters' Behind the Blaster NERF - 'Modulus Recon MKII' Blaster Files Inspiration References External links * pl:Recon MKII ru:Recon MKII Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Modulus blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails Category:Discontinued blasters